Avant que l'aube ne se lève
by Leila Nox Fleuret
Summary: [WARNING: SPOILER] "Il faut que je te dise, Noct… et tu vas trouver ça égoïste et dégueulasse… mais je préfère un monde plongé dans les ténèbres où l'on se bat ensemble, qu'un monde de lumière et de paix où tu n'es plus." Promptis.


_Une petite fiction Promptis sans extravagance. Post scène du dernier feu de camp._

 _Pour ceux qui ont shipé leur bromance,_  
 _Pour ceux qui ont chouiné leur maman devant la fin de FF15,_  
 _Ou simplement pour les petits curieux du coin._

 _Ça spoil grave par ici, vous êtes prévenus !_

 **Avant que l'aube ne se lève**

 _« En fait… je suis revenu pour aller jusqu'au bout. Mais là, quand je nous vois comme ça… tous réunis comme autrefois… honnêtement… j'ai peur de flancher… »_.

Prompto se dit qu'il aurait préféré être aveugle lui aussi, plutôt que voir Noctis dans cet état, en proie à cette même tristesse, ces mêmes doutes qu'ils ont tous au fond d'eux. Il se trompe. La douleur qu'Ignis perçoit dans la voix de son ami lui vrille le cœur avec autant de force.

 _« Merci de ta franchise »_ , marmonne d'ailleurs ce dernier avec peine.

Noctis se lève et les regarde un à un dans les yeux. Le silence, car c'en est un malgré les crépitements du feu de camp, pèse sur chacun avant que Noctis ne le brise.

 _« C'est moi qui vous remercie.… »_

Prompto plonge le visage dans sa main et n'en décolle pas, les larmes coulent abondamment sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir. Noctis les voit tomber au sol comme une pluie. Et Gladio… Gladiolus pleure lui aussi. Et Ignis. C'est la première fois que le bleuté les voit faire une telle chose. La première fois. Et dire que Prompto aimait tant immortaliser les moments rares… il est en train de rater quelque chose.

 _« C'est vrai…! Vous êtes comme des frères pour moi ! »_

La voix de Noctis couvre le léger sanglot mal étouffé de Prompto. Un long moment de silence et de recueillement s'écoule ensuite. Pendant longtemps, c'était ainsi qu'ils communiquaient leurs sentiments. Pendant longtemps, ils songeaient inutile de les formuler à voix haute sous prétexte qu'il se comprenaient, qu'ils savaient... mais Noctis n'avait eu d'autre choix que de dire ce qu'il n'aura plus jamais l'occasion de dire. Il le fallait, une fois, cette dernière nuit avec ses frères, comme avant.

Encore en larmes, Ignis est le premier à se lever pour aller dormir, soit disant (qui va sincèrement y parvenir ?), suivi de Gladio tout aussi pitoyable d'apparence. Prompto, lui, ne bouge pas. Il reste sur son siège, le dos courbé, le visage plongé dans la main, et même le colosse de la bande n'ose pas le houspiller d'aller se reposer. Noctis ne se lève pas tout de suite, lui non plus, figé sur place devant cette vision du boute-en-train de Prompto prostré, éteint… il ne peut pas le laisser ainsi. Noctis n'a jamais eu aucun talent pour réconforter les gens, mais il se doit d'essayer. Il le doit à Prompto. Ce dernier relève doucement la tête en sentant une main sur son épaule. Dans des circonstances moins graves, sa pudeur sur ses sentiments lui aurait défendu de montrer son visage en larmes, mais en l'occurrence, il n'éprouve aucune honte. Après un bref silence où il se perd dans le regard de son ami, un regard qui se veut réconfortant mais qui supplie d'être réconforté à la fois, Prompto réalise que lui-même, il a des aveux à faire, lui aussi a besoin de se libérer d'un poids, maintenant ou jamais. Lâchant un soupir las, il dépose la main sur celle de Noctis, toujours logée à son épaule.

 _« Il faut que je te dise, Noct… »_ Quand il s'adresse à lui, sa voix est basse. Non pas qu'il ait peur que leurs deux autres camarades l'entendent depuis leur tente, car il s'en contrefout à ce stade, c'est surtout qu'il manque de force. _« …et tu vas trouver ça égoïste et dégueulasse… mais je préfère un monde plongé dans les ténèbres où l'on se bat ensemble, qu'un monde de lumière et de paix où tu n'es plus »._

 _« Je t'en prie, Prompto… »_ , murmure Noctis dans l'espoir de le couper dans son élan. Il sait d'avance que les révélations de son ami seront douloureuses. Pire, elles pourraient apporter un poids en plus sur ses épaules. Il a peur. Prompto ne l'écoute pas. S'il se tait, il le regrettera à s'en damner, alors il s'obstine et se lève brusquement pour lui faire face.

 _« On s'est tous détaché les uns des autres en ton absence, on ne supportait plus de se retrouver, ça ne faisait que nous rappeler combien tu nous manquais. Dix ans d'apnée, je perdais espoir, je croyais que tu ne reviendrais jamais, je ne demandais qu'à te revoir une dernière fois en étant assez con pour croire que ça suffirait ! »_ dit-il avec amertume, _« Et… et j'ai mal pour toi Noct, tellement mal que j'ai l'impression que je vais crever avant même de me battre. Je sais que ça change rien de te dire ça, que ta décision est prise ! Et je ferais tout pour te servir, pour te permettre d'accomplir ce que tu dois. Mais j'ai besoin que tu me dises… que dois-je faire après ? Que se passe t-il si j'ai le malheur de vivre au lieu de mourir avec toi ? Comm… »_

 _« Ça suffit ! »_ rétorque sèchement Noctis, meurtri à l'idée que son frère voit la mort comme une solution.

Prompto obtempère douloureusement, honteusement. Son roi doute, et il ne fait que l'accabler d'autant plus avec ses mots. Noctis ne lui en veut pas toutefois. Il fait un pas vers lui, autorisant leur corps à se frôler tandis que ses doigts effleurent le visage de cet ami pour qui il éprouve un amour profond… différent de celui que Prompto lui porte, certes, mais tout aussi fort à sa façon. Noctis dépose doucement son front contre le sien, lui chuchotant d'un ton plus doux :

 _« Ne parle pas ainsi »_.

Promto ferme les yeux et se laisse bercer par sa douceur. Les quatre camarades n'ont jamais été démonstratifs entre eux, malgré tout l'attachement qu'ils se portent mutuellement. D'ailleurs, leurs retrouvailles après dix ans étaient d'une nullité sans pareille. Une simple salutation orale avec un vague signe de main, aucune étreinte. Ignis avait décroché le gros lot en se faisant gratifier d'une tape amicale de Noctis. Mais là… cette fois, la distance n'a pas lieu d'être. Les deux hommes sont proches l'un de l'autre comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

 _« Tu sais combien je t'aime, Noct. Tu l'as toujours su… »_ murmure Prompto. A la base, c'était censé être une question, mais cela lui semble de plus en plus évident désormais.

 _« Oui… »_

Prompto recule un peu son visage pour mieux voir celui de Noctis. Le coin des lèvres du blond se relèvent en un faible sourire, quoiqu'il soit intrigué par l'once d'hésitation qu'il perçoit dans les yeux azurs de son ami. Après un moment d'hésitation, à peser le pour et le contre, Noctis rapproche à nouveau son visage du sien et Prompto comprend aussitôt son intention… il veut lui accorder cette faveur qu'il n'a jamais osé formuler, et qu'il n'osera jamais … La mort dans l'âme, Prompto pose les mains sur le torse de Noctis et exerce une pression dénuée volonté, impuissante.

 _« Non, mon roi »_ , lâche t-il à bout de souffle, le regard vrillé d'effroi. Sa déclaration n'était pas dans le but d'avoir quelque chose en retour, il ne voulait pas que Noctis l'interprète ainsi, qu'il se sente obligé d'y répondre au nom d'un adieu.

L'espace d'un instant, l'élu se fige et semble consentir à l'écouter, un très court instant, mais s'y refuse. Encadrant le visage de Prompto de ses mains en s'approchant davantage, il dépose délicatement les lèvres sur les siennes, probablement heureux d'avoir une véritable chance de faire comprendre à son frère combien il lui est reconnaissant pour tout, d'avoir toujours été présent, de l'avoir toujours soutenu. Remuer ciel et terre pour le retrouver, ainsi que ce baiser, ne rendent pas la moitié de tout ce que Prompto a accompli pour lui mais… c'est déjà ça de pris. Prompto est tellement choqué de l'initiative qu'il garde les yeux ouverts au départ, avant de se gifler mentalement et de pleinement se laisser aller contre Noctis en enroulant les bras autour de sa taille, les yeux clos. Le baiser reste chaste, doux, et c'est déjà au-delà de toute espérance pour lui.

 _« Merci… »_ murmure t-il tendrement contre sa bouche. Un ange passe. _« ... Dame Lunafreya va te botter les fesses pour ça quand vous vous retrouverez »_ , ajoute t-il d'un ton vaguement moqueur en relevant le regard vers lui. _S'ils_ se retrouvent. Mais Prompto y croit, il le lui souhaite de tout cœur, il n'a jamais eu de ressentiment envers cette femme qui possède encore le cœur de celui qu'il aime. Qui le possédera toujours.

 _« Je mise tout sur son indulgence »_ , reconnaît Noctis avec un demi-sourire amusé. L'air de rien, Prompto a soulevé un espoir. Le roi élu avait peur de la mort et n'avait pas songé à l'éventualité qu'il la retrouverait. _Ce qui te revient de droit te sera rendu,_ lui avait-elle pourtant dit. Peut-être y a t-il une chance ? Peut-être n'y en a t-il aucune… Son sourire se fane progressivement tandis qu'il garde son regard ancré dans celui de Prompto. L'amour qu'il y voit le berce et lui rappelle Luna, aussi terrible que cela puisse sembler. Et pourtant…

 _« Je t'aime aussi Prompto. Je pourrais mourir pour toi seul. Sache-le. »_

Pour lui seul, Noctis ferait le même chemin qu'il est en train de parcourir pour sauver le monde des ténèbres. Il se sacrifierait. Prompto sait à quel genre d'amour il fait référence, il le connaît par cœur. Jamais Noctis ne le regardera avec cette lueur spéciale qu'il avait dans les yeux quand on parlait de Luna. Il se laisse malgré tout bercer par ses mots, par cette douce illusion, au moins cette fois, en l'honneur de ce baiser qu'il a reçu de son roi.

 _« Ne me dis pas ce genre de truc, Noct ! Pas maintenant, juste avant… »_

Avant qu'on se quitte à jamais. Il n'arrive pas à terminer cette phrase, le simple fait d'y penser est comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Noctis ne supporte pas de le voir ainsi, alors il essaie de donner le change, comme il en avait l'habitude autrefois, il y a 10 ans de cela.

 _« C'est toi qui a commencé, idiot. »_

Un écho à cette époque insouciante où ils se chamaillaient pour un rien. La réplique arrache un discret rire à Prompto, court et éphémère. Il a raison, qui plus est, c'est Prompto qui s'est aventuré sur le sujet. La franchise de Noctis sur sa crainte de faillir avait lancé la tendance, cela dit.

 _« Prompto… »_ ajoute t-il en repensant aux paroles de son ami, auxquelles il n'avait pas encore répondu. « _Je veux que tu vives… Je veux que tu restes digne, et fort. Tu seras un des gardiens d'Insomnia. Rends lui son éclat d'antan, le même éclat que ce foutu sourire que t'affiches toujours sur nos photos. Tu as intérêt de les exposer soit dit en passant, et puis… tu ne devais pas en vendre aux enchères ? »_ , se remémore Noctis en haussant un sourcil, réussissant à arracher un autre sourire amusé et nostalgique au blond. _« Garde les plus précieuses pour toi… et pour l'amour du ciel, donne une chance à Cindy. Depuis le temps »_.

Tellement facile à dire ! Pourtant, il a raison. Avancer, encore et toujours. Prompto hoche la tête, mais ça ne suffit pas. Le roi insiste :

 _« Promets-moi. »_

Le blond serre les dents, la mâchoire terriblement contractée. Cette promesse, c'est l'acceptation de perdre Noctis. Comment s'y résoudre ? Les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Lui aussi, il crève de trouille à l'idée de flancher, de faillir devant son roi. Il ne peut pas. Il n'a pas le droit. La gorge nouée de sanglot, il articule finalement :

 _« J'te le promets... »_

Aussi, comme Prompto a toujours eu de sérieux soucis de protocole, et qu'ils ne sont plus à ça près, il scelle sa parole par un dernier baiser qu'il dérobe sans préavis à son roi.


End file.
